The Bloody Beauty
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: Asleep for two hundred years, he's ready to go up the tower and save her.


**Author's note: Surprised I'm not dead! No, I am still very much alive my little fairies of the forest! I shall tell you reasons why I have disappeared, that is, if you haven't killed me in time. **

**Well, first of all, my life has evolved around four things; School, Facebook, Homework, and home. I am busy with school and it does get a little frustrating at times, I do tend to rip my hair out and then sing a nice song to get me back into a nice mode. Facebook always takes up my time, no matter what, I don't know why, but that site is amazing because it always keeps me preoccupied. Homework, I'm a terrible procrastinator, so I don't really do my homework until later in the night unless I have a large amount of homework. Home, I'm busy, I'm the "maid" of the family, so, I can't protest. **

**Drama: Recently, I have been inflicted with numerous amounts of drama, I have drawn my breaking point recently and I no longer can survive more drama. **

**Writing: Priorities are pretty much set straight for me nowadays. I know, back in the day writing used to be one of the main priorities but I have eased off of that. I know I want to stay committed, and I have so many ideas, just, no time or lack of desire to write. **

**Also, you have someone to thank for this one shot to let you know I am alive, and well. Thank the writer XBlueSkyX who has been dramatically kicking my ass to keep me writing or trying to. I'm trying to help her off of her writer's block. **

**So, thank her for your fascinating one shot. This one shot will not be made into a story. I refuse to make another story unless I have some real time set aside. **

**Bloody Beauty: **

Making his way back into the gloomy castle he quietly stepped in. His flat shoes made no sounds as he walked up the long tower of stairs. He rolled his shoulders and swung the bottle he held. He really wanted to pop open the bottle and drink all of its contents, but he refrained himself, after all, he just fed himself a little bit earlier.

He reached the room at the top of the tower; the door was stuck, and was made of mahogany wood. It still kept its shine, even after being closed for two hundred years. He pulled the brass knob, but was met with a stuck door. He rolled his eyes and forcefully tugged the door open.

He was met with silver, gray, and reds decorating the room. White was splashed in on the walls. Silver decorations were strung all over the awfully cold room, but he didn't mind. A small luxurious white bed was set amongst a window. The window had blood red drapes draped over it.

Shriveled up flowers scattered the stone flooring and he gently went to the bed. There it was, the treasure he wanted most in the world.

She slept, her face still a pearl white, not shriveled up nor wrinkled from two hundred year's worth of sleep. He couldn't wait to see those lavender eyes, rumored to capture any man as they walked past. She was so tiny, pale, and lithe; he dared to stroke her cheek. He reached out hesitantly and touched the soft skin of her face. Wearing a dress that kept her barely warm, it was a light purple with white lace trim. A small blanket draped over her waist and downwards. Her lips were a soft pink.

He got up and twisted open the bottle and gently used his fingers to pry open her lips. Her white teeth glaring in the dark room, he smiled gently as the sharp fangs present.

He scowled as he thought about why she was locked up. She was locked up by a witch from long ago, and she was to wait until someone could kill the witch. He had done that recently, the blood of the witch was to be used to revive the beautiful vampire.

Hitsugaya brought his wrist to mouth and his fangs grew out, with a simple flick, his blood already dripped into the bottle as well. Carefully, he fed the vampire beauty and soon, she flickered open her eyes. Purple eyes were tired and gently looked at him as she took the bottle and drank the last drop.

She licked her lips and looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked as she sat up in bed and he bowed gracefully.

"You should know me, I'm a legend." Hitsugaya said as he looked up straight at her and she blinked.

"My memory is foggy dear legend, but, thank you for saving me. Now, what is your name?" She repeated again and Hitsugaya chuckled.

"You don't recognize me? My old friend, I know it's been long, but you cannot forget your own childhood, Rukia." Hitsugaya stated and Rukia widened her eyes as tears came up in her eyes.

"Hitsugaya…what, what are you doing here? You must leave, Aizen will…" Rukia shouted and she was politely interrupted when Hitsugaya enforced her into a hug.

"Aizen's dead, and Rukia, do you know what this means now?" Hitsugaya whispered in her ear and Rukia shivered as she felt her own hands reaching up to his chest.

"And what would that be?" Rukia asked as her own lips pressed against his neck.

"You're mine," he replied and Rukia widened her eyes, "_Forever._"

**There you go, I am late my Azul Sky, a,k,a XBlueSkyX. Are you satisfied now? IF YOU ARE, GET UPDATING. :D **

**Anyways, there you go for my little fairies! Get those wands writing a review! And, if you could, it would be real appreciated if you could PM me ideas for new chapters on other stories. I would be delighted to get some fresh ideas after being mentally dead for a while. **

**Have a nice night and have best wishes little fairies! **


End file.
